Mello is at a loss
by Zachary Finnius O'Leary
Summary: Kira has to be stopped...Mello struggles to beat Near...who will win...neither...MxM Blood gore and Lemons!


**A/N I decided that the plot bunny who has been staring at me from across the street should be acknowledged. Part of this plot bunny is to be blamed on Nessayume again…if you have read Obsession you will see where some of the idea came from. I hope it isn't too much of a copy…**

**Warning contains mad crazy sex, death, murder, angst, yaoi, and other unsuitable for children things…tehee.**

Mello was staring at a computer monitor, headsets covering his ears, completely unaware of what is going on around him. Matt was tapping his foot behind Mello waiting for the blonde to get ready to go to dinner like he had promised. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He reached over and ripped the headphones off Mafia boss.

"Matt what the fuck!"

"You promised me we would go to dinner tonight…get ready to go."

The angry blonde yanked the headphones back, "I am really on something. I have to catch Kira…now."

"Always Kira…always…shit Mels why don't you just marry him!"

Mello set the headphones back over his ears. Matt stomped his foot and stormed out of the apartment.

(3 hours later)

Mello had fallen asleep at the monitors with the headphones around his neck. So far into sleep he didn't hear the sound of squishy footsteps enter the room. A sudden thud on the desktop made Mello jump out of his seat.

"What the fuck Matt!" Mello screamed, but then paused. "Why are you in a blood covered poncho?"

Matt pointed to the object responsible for the thud. On Mello's desk was a head…yes…a head.

"M-Matt? Who is that?"

"Kira."

"What? Are you sure?" Mello stared at the head.

"Yes. Here." Matt handed a blood stained Death Note to Mello. "Ryuk…is that the head of Kira?"

Mello jumped again at the sudden appearance of a large purple man-monster behind Matt.

"Yes, Light Yagami is or at least was Kira." Ryuk smiled.

"Seriously?" Mello jumped up and down.

"Yes, now can I have my reward Matt?" Ryuk asked.

Matt went in the kitchen and grabbed a 5 pound bag of apples. "Here, and the Death Note."

Mello gave Ryuk the Note.

"Buy guys." Ryuk lifted up and flew through the wall.

"Matt…um…"

"Oh yeah explanation…right… so I actually figured out who and where Kira was like a week ago, but since your ego is so easily bruised I wanted you to figure it out. Well you promised we would be to dinner and you blew me off so I said fuck it all. I went and got him, killed him, chopped off his head and brought it to you with the note as proof."

"A week ago?"

"Yes, for being number two you sure are slow. I also found a cure for AIDS, the meaning of life and a way to split a single atom and use the energy to power the entire earth for a year."

"Ok no need to over exaggerate."

"I'm not…"

"What?"

"Look I beat every game I own, you stopped giving me sex, I was bored. So for the last month I have been keeping busy. First Kira, then the AIDS cure, then the atom thing and last the meaning of life."

"Not funny."

"Fine don't believe me?" Matt grabbed a remote and turned on the T.V

"_The vaccine is being taken all over the world in mass distribution. Since the invention of the cure slash vaccine by a Mr. Mail Jeevas millions of people have been cured of the AIDS virus. In other news, energy prices plummet after the same man found a way to harness the energy of splitting a single atom and converting it to usable electricity."_

"I- I am going to wake up any minute and realize that this isn't really happening right?" Mello gasped.

Matt pinched him.

"Ow damn it!"

"You're not asleep."

"So how were you only 3rd if you were this smart?"

"I was bored…video games were more interesting."

Mello just stood there staring at the bloody Matt.

"So are you mad that I am smarter than you, found Kira, and saved the day?"

Mello clenched his fists and relaxed. He shoved Matt into the wall with a blood covered splat. Their faces were mere inches away from each other.

"Mad? No…"

"Really?"

"You covered in blood, knowing that Kira is dead…and you killed him…makes me so fucking hot!" Mello growled.

"Hmmm, now you want me huh?" Matt smiled.

"I have free time now…thanks to you."

Matt pushed him off and walked to the bathroom.

"Matty?"

The shower turned on and Mello was dumbfounded that he was just denied. The blonde slumped onto the couch and stared at the lifeless head on his desk. What a day this has been already.

Matt came out of the shower in just a towel, "So…now that I am clean…"

The redhead approached the blonde and straddled his legs.

"So Matty what is the meaning of life?"

"See the look in your eyes when you cum."

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

Matt dropped to the floor and unthreaded the laces of Mello's second skin. He pulled the tight leather off his hips and legs. A shameless erection was awakening, taunting Matt. Quickly he was deep throating his lover.

"Mmmm That's a good little genius." Mello moaned.

With a wet pop matt released the throbbing cock.

"Matt?" Mello whined.

Matt stood up and let the towel fall from his waist to the ground. He straddled Mello again and lowered himself down onto Mello's erection. The redhead let out a rabid moan and he started thrusting up and down, fucking himself. Mello was just dumbfounded and let his mouth hang open with shock and pleasure.

Matt filled the gaping mouth with his tongue. The redhead couldn't stop, he rode Mello until a shiver ran up his spine and he shook from a violent orgasm. Mello followed his loer into bliss and both were screaming each other's name.

Finally once the room stopped spinning and bodies stopped shaking Matt crawled off of Mello and placed the towel back around his waist.

"So what are you going to do with your present?" He asked

"I dunno, light it on fire?"

"I say you find a black market taxidermist and have it stuffed…or shrunk."

"Maybe, for now…does it have to stay on my desk?"

"Yes…as a reminder that I am smarter than you."

"Fine."

"Mello?"

"What Matt."

"I'm hungry…can we go to dinner now?"

**I don't even know…**


End file.
